


A Simple Gift

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [74]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Collars, Community: fan_flashworks, Established Relationship, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, diamonds & pearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Tony made Peter a present.aged-up Peter Parker; established relationship setting
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: H2's fan_flashworks [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/571885
Kudos: 38
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	A Simple Gift

Tony didn't bother wrapping the gift. Not really. He had a box for it, but didn't add any bows or paper. It wasn't really that kind of gift.

Peter came through the door, excited as ever, and rushed to him for a kiss. He never got tired of that. "How was your day?" Peter asked, arms still around his waist.

"Good. Productive. You?"

"Same as usual. Research. Design. Build."

Tony knew that wasn't it. Well, it was, but this was the over-simplified version. He knew Peter loved his work. And talking about his work. But Peter had set a precedent of doing a brief run-down when he first got home, then lots of 'them' time, and more work discussion later - like over dinner or when watching TV.

"Good." He kissed Peter again. "I have something for you."

"For me?" Peter was beaming. It had taken a while, but Tony had finally convinced Peter that there was never a need to repay any of the gifts Tony gave him.

Tony nodded. He stepped back so he could retrieve the box from the nearby table. Balanced on one palm, he opened the lid with his free hand to reveal the collar inside.

Peter's eyes went wide. "No," he gasped. He blinked at Tony. "Is this upgrading from official to Official?" He reached his fingers toward the box, hesitating like he wasn't sure he was allowed to actually touch it.

"It was always Official, Pete. This is the permanent one. I mean, until I want to update it."

The smile that came back to him was brilliant and sparkling. "Can I..." Tony nodded to him and Peter lifted the collar from the box. He studied it, holding it up to catch the light. "I really like the colors - very you," Peter said.

The collar was made of the same gold-titanium alloy as the original Iron Man armor. Painted in the same red and gold too. What could he say - he found something he liked and kept with it. Like Peter.

"But," Peter frowned a little, "I really thought there'd be more, you know? Like, jewels or something. Diamonds or pearls, that sort of thing."

"Not really my style," Tony said, wrinkling his nose. "Didn't think it was yours either." Not once had Peter ever indicated interest in precious gems. Or fine jewelry at all for that matter. But if he wanted them, Tony would figure something out.

"They're not. I'm messing with you. I love it just the way it is." He placed the collar back in the box and leaned in to kiss Tony. "When do I get to wear it?"

"Whenever you want. If you never want to take it off, I'm okay with that."

"So this _is_ the move from official to Official."

Tony let out a short laugh. "Again, it's always _been_ Official. And I was never going to make you wear the collar 24-7. You can if that's what you want. If you'd rather only wear it at home, that's fine with me too." He brushed a kiss to Peter's mouth. "If I wanted to have you marked permanently, I'd tattoo 'Property of Tony Stark' on your ass."

"No you wouldn't, because I'm not into tattoos on me," Peter countered. "Pretty sure it wouldn't last anyway and that would just be annoying."

Tony lifted the collar from the box and set the box aside. "Guess we'll have to stick to the collar for now." He held it up, open. Peter lifted his chin as he stepped forward to accept it around his neck. Tony fastened it into place and let his fingers slide lovingly across it as he drew back.

Peter sighed happily into Tony's chest, not letting him go far. "Thank you. I love it. I love you."

Tony smiled and folded his arms around his pet. "Love you too."


End file.
